


Pulled Fangs

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [15]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d know that smell anywhere,” Elle said, crossing one long leg over the other in her chair.  “Blood.  Poison.  Oil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Beatrix/Elle - blinded.

“I’d know that smell anywhere,” Elle said, crossing one long leg over the other in her chair.  “Blood.  Poison.  Oil.”  Her body was still slim perfection, even in her prison jumpsuit.

“That’s just your greedy nose,” Beatrix said, skirting the edges of the room.  “You’d smell my sword a mile away.”

A slow, icy smile spread across Elle’s face.  She stood, body aligned and in-control.  Over the years of solitary, she’d become a master of control without sight.  “It’s sitting in your car right now.  I can still smell it on your skin.  Sharp, musky.  Like a _cunt_.”

Beatrix shook her head, enjoying the sight of Elle in her cell, plain Jane, an ice queen without a palace with her frosty eyes.  “You always were the charmer, girl.”

“It’s the only way to make the snake not _bite_ ,” Elle said.  “Run along, old friend.  The guards are going to find you soon.”

“Until next time,” Beatrix said, and left swiftly, a smile still on her face.  She knew there wouldn’t be a next time, but she liked to keep her old girl on her toes.


End file.
